Love Shot
by Dobby123
Summary: Dating Hibari is like a chore, heck it's not even that. It's a full time job one that Tsuna isn't even getting paid or respect for. So when Tsuna dumped Hibari with the hopes of one day getting back together, he soon found himself falling for someone else. *Thanks for voting*
1. Chapter 1

**My first 1827 fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's short, but enjoy it all the same. And please excuse my poor grammar I'm still trying to work on it. You what they say practice makes perfect.**

Love Shot Chapter 1 Anger

Tsuna slapped Hibari in the face. Kusakabe had to hold Hibari down so he wouldn't tear the office and Tsuna apart. It was a long time coming argument. Tsuna and Hibari have been dating for half a year and let's just say to the eyes of others, it was a hopeless relationship, but among their circle of friends, they knew the couple love each other (at least Tsuna did), but they all agree that Tsuna shouldn't have to put up with Hibari's bullshit.

"I hate this, I agreed to go out with you because I liked you," Tsuna ranted. "I know just because we're dating didn't mean you would stop being a savage just for me, but I had hope that you would've a least had the common courtesy to try to act normal for once and stop acting like enrage bull when we go out on our dates."

It was the same of story: Tsuna and Hibari would go out on date, but because Hibari made a lot of enemies, they would sometime stumble upon one and a break fight out, then the date was inevitably over because Hibari would stalk of somewhere and his goons would come and clean the mess. Anybody see the problem here? No, well for the six and a half months that they have been dating, they've never had _**one **_proper date.

"We've been dating for six and a half months and you've never once took me out on a decent date. It's not like I ask for much because I don't. You're so selfish, you prefer fighting then taking me out, you prefer taking care of the school then even talking to me, I'm more of a secretary then your boyfriend." Hibari eyes widen a bit. Kusakabe almost wished he left the room because he saw where this conversation was going. "I tried, I really tried, but I can't do this anymore, it was a waste mines and clearly your time."

Tsuna packed his stuff and left. It was over and done. His heartache, but it hurt even more when he was with him. Tsuna wasn't no fool, love sick yes, but a fool no. He knew when it was time to just give it up, but he has hopes that maybe, just maybe that it will work out later. Not today, not tomorrow or next year, but further down when they're older and more mature that Hibari will be able to get his priorities straight. Until then Tsuna would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, I didn't think anybody would care much for this story, but I'm so happy, that you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts and your support. The chapter is small, but enjoy it anyways.**

Love Shot Chapter 2 Pride

Kusakabe couldn't say he was too surprise. Hibari was too much of a wild animal that not even the calm and saint-like Tsuna, could deal with him. It was to be expected after all, Hibari put fights, discipline, the town, and the school before Tsuna. Tsuna knew how much the school meant to Hibari so he didn't mind being place second at times, but when Hibari constantly abandon their dates to go chasing after the "herbivores" well it's safe to say anybody would get upset.

"Aren't you going after him," Kusakabe asked quietly. He told himself to go by flowers or something to console Tsuna since he had a feeling that Hibari wasn't going to ask for Tsuna's forgiveness, not that he's going to do it, but only because Hibari is his cousin, so it would reflect badly on him.

"Hmph, I'm not chasing after herbivores," Hibari said sitting down at his desk pulling out documents.

Kusakabe scoffed, "That's not what you called him ten minutes ago." The problem with Hibari is that he has his pride all in the right and wrong place. He's emotionally stunted, but that shouldn't make him impervious to what he's doing that should make him more aware, more alert. Sadly that's not the case. Kusakabe can only give him pushes and shoves in the right direction but it's up to him actually move.

Kusakabe walked to the door hopefully to give Hibari some time to think things through but he would give Hibari one last piece of advice that will probably have Hibari chasing after Tsuna.

"Just so you know, Tsuna is quite the catch with both male and female," Kusakabe said gauging Hibari's reaction. Nothing. "It won't be long until word gets out that he is now single, and he will be receiving love letters and confessions left and right again, just so you know." Hibari said nothing and he sighed. At least he tried right?

Kusakabe shook his head thinking how childish his cousin was being, but Hibari will learn that he screwed up and let a precious treasure slip away from him. But one man's trash is another man's treasure so to speak. He just hopes that whether Hibari learn from his mistakes or not, he hopes that the next person that comes around won't mistreat Tsuna. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un, I was sorely disappointed in this chapter, but the next chapter will be longer. I think it'll be interesting to see what Gokudera has cooked up. And I'm sure you noticed that this story is in different point of views, I figure that everybody will be a tightly knitted group so yeah, almost everybody will have something to say, which is why some chapters will be longer and shorter depending on who the person is, but I guarantee that the chapters will have 300 or more words to no matter who the character is. As for this being a mafia story… Yes and no. It'll most likely be brought up. **

** Thanks for reading my story. I didn't think it'd be so popular and I have another 1827 fanfic out, it's a one-shot and it's called, "Cherry Blossoms". Enjoy.**

Love Shot Chapter 3 the Breakup

Gokudera grimaced as he tried to think of a way to empathize with Tsuna, but considering that his relationship with Yamamoto was so much better than Tsuna relationship with Hibari. He would be practically mocking Tsuna. He watched as Tsuna tried to suffocate himself with the pillow and Gokudera tugged it away. Tsuna scowled. He cried for at least two hours and lamented over the fact that he and Gokudera quote, "I shouldn't be crying because I'm the one who broke up with him." To which Gokudera responded. "A break is a break. Whether you're the one who broke up or vice-versa it hurts all the same." After another ten minutes of crying. Tsuna settle himself for sulking. He was probably brewing over the past six months in a half and realized he wasted a better part of his life.

Gokudera sat on the floor thinking about potential boyfriends that Tsuna can have or girlfriends. Tsuna didn't seem adverse to female attention, but they would be more suited to be just friends and nothing more. Gokudera stewed over it for a few minutes before leaving the room to talk to the rest of the gang who were sitting downstairs waiting for the verdict.

As soon as he got down there, he was bombard with questions.

Lambo: "Is he going to be alright?"

Ryohei: "Hibari didn't hit him did he, he can be really violent."

Yamamoto: "I think if anybody got hit today it was Hibari. Tsuna did look really angry when he got here.

"Enough," Gokudera said as he shuffled the group back into the living room where Nana was whispering something over the phone. He hopes that she's was talking to Reborn so he can do something about this. "Tsuna broke up with Hibari, he's been crying for a while now, but he's fine for the moment." Everybody nodded. "Now, that Tsuna broke up with Hibari, I'm kind of worried about what's going to happen next. Before we try to play match-maker with Tsuna and someone else, we need to make sure that Hibari isn't going to come back and hurt him." The group scowled and there was a faint click, like a safety switch being pulled, on the other side of the living room slash kitchen. Before Gokudera could speak again, the doorbell rang. He got up to go answer it. It was Kusakabe. "What do you want if you're here to apologize for Hibari it's not accepted."

Kusakabe shrugged, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, lucky for him he wasn't here for to ask for Tsuna forgiveness for Hibari. "I'm not here to ask for Hibari forgiveness, I'd washed my hands of him, but I am sorry for what happened I thought Hibari would've at least been more…" Kusakabe search for the proper but nothing came up so he settled for looking resigned.

Gokudera sighed he knew it would be wrong of him to take it out Kusakabe, so he invited him in.

"Since you're here I guess it would be best to ask you." Ryohei huffed at the sight of Kusakabe and Yamamoto had put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "We're worried that Hibari is going to kill Tsuna, he has such a bad attitude, that frankly I wouldn't be surprised if he comes over now and beat the shit out of all of us."

"I don't think you guys have to worry about that, if Hibari didn't chase after Tsuna to apologize or at least hurt him, then it's safe to say that he never thought much of Tsuna in the first place." The group scowled.

"So what do we do?"

The group mulled over it for a while until Gokudera had the biggest grin on his face. "I have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow it has been a while. I want to thank you guys for your reviews, alerts, favorites, to this and all my stories. Slowly, but surely I'm updating my stories and trying to think of new ones so I advise you guys to be patient like have been and thanks for a couple of PM's and reviews that motivated me to continue on with my stories. So this chapter came out to be a lot longer than I anticipated, but enjoy nevertheless and please don't mind my grammar, I will be finding a beta. **

…

Love Shot Chapter 4 The Plan

The plan was so simple, so easy, it was almost ridiculous. Spreading rumors that was the plan Gokudera came up with. Now some people might wonder, 'Spread rumors? Won't that already start happening once people start seeing that Hibari and Tsuna are no longer together?' Yes that maybe true, but we people from Namimori are notorious for turning the blind eye for many things and if there is one thing about Namimori is that you never ever, ever spread any kind of rumor about anybody, anything, for any reason, the last this you want to do is to be caught up in the rumor, because if somebody finds out it was you that spread the rumor, well your life is over and that's just from being in school. Actually that's only from being in school. Spreading rumors, doing something bad, would generally get you a beat down from the disciplinary committee leader. The last thing you want to do is spread rumors about him. That was actually what made the simple, easy plan hard. You may think you got an understanding on Hibari, but he can change at the flick of a light switch.

"You're thinking awfully hard over there," Gokudera said to Yamamoto, his jade green eyes flashed with silent worries that he wouldn't openly admit. Yamamoto just smiled.

"I'm just worried whether this will backfire on us." Yamamoto said. "We all know how Hibari is and if he doesn't think somebody is worth it then he really feels that way. The plan we have is to open doors for Tsuna relationship, but no matter how much we deny it, it's also a scheme to get Hibari jealous isn't it?"

Gokudera faltered, "Yes in a way," Gokudera eyes narrowed as he tried to calculate his plan and his eyes widen as he realized he missed an important factor. "But you said so yourself, if Hibari doesn't care about Tsuna then we don't have to worry about anybody getting hurt because of a jealous ex."

"Still though, Hibari is territorial as well as prideful, I'm afraid to see which side will lose, if he drops his pride, then somebody is dead, if he keeps it, then Tsuna will wait for Hibari no matter how long it takes, so the flaw of the plan is…"

"Not just anybody will do," Gokudera said.

…

To Gokudera this couldn't have gone any smoother. Everybody reacted predictably, now was the matter of finding the right candidate.

"The way I see it not anybody will do," Yamamoto said he, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, and Kusakabe were all sitting in his father sushi shop. They decided that just spreading rumors wasn't going to help Tsuna's situation. Sure letting people know that he was back on the market was good enough, sure people courting him was a good signed, but nobody really stuck out. "We need somebody who is either sweet enough to take care of Tsuna or strong enough. We need somebody who will love him and he too will eventually fall for him that's why I came up with a list." He passed a list around.

"Shoichi and Spanner are already dating." Lambo said crossing those two off.

Yamamoto blinked, "They are?"

"Mochida switches girlfriends the same way he switches shoes, he might be nice, but he isn't faithful." Ryohei said crossing him off the list.

"Well that's true..."

"Byakuran is a creepy mother fucker and can only be understood by somebody just as creepy which is Mukuro and believe it or not those two are dating…sort of." Lambo said he said crossing those two of the list.

"Really?"

"Nope Lancia doesn't swing that way and even if he did, he sees Tsuna too much of a kid brother than anything else." Gokudera said crossing him off the list.

"Last time I check, Ken and Chisuka were dating, I caught them in the park making out." Kusakabe said marking their names off the list.

Yamamoto laughed, "I thought they were awfully close."

"Hm, I heard there was something going on between Squallo and Xanxus and I'm not sure if I want to know, but I hear there is also something going on with Fran, Bel, and Mammon." Everybody shudder.

"Let's just cross out the Varia period," Yamamoto blanched. He knew the Varia were quirky in their own way, but there was no way in hell they were going to get Tsuna involved in some potential threesome.

"Seriously Yamamoto, Dino?" Gokudera asked.

"Ok so I was running out of names, it was Dino, then Basil, but we know he's busy with Tsuna father with manning part of the Vongola company, then there was also Reborn, but come on, none of us know how old Reborn is really, that also the same with Fon, Skull, and Verde is not even an option, because we all know that Tsuna don't like him." They all snorted muttering something like "understatement and yeah don't we know it". "Fuuta is too young and Lambo too."

Lambo gave him a bland look, "I'm standing right here you know."

"Then, there is you Ryohei, but you're dating Hana, then there is you." They all looked at Kusakabe.

"No," Kusakabe said straight away. "No, I might like Tsuna, but not like that, besides if I was to suddenly say to Tsuna that I like him, not only does it look like I'm trying to get him on a rebound, it would also be strange to why I didn't try to make a move on him when I knew their relationship wasn't going anywhere."

That cause a bit of a commotion with them thinking of accuses which lead for Lambo to get them back on track. "Okay, okay, forget about that now, what we need to figure out if Dino, Basil, Fon, and Reborn are currently dating anybody. However, I really think we need to take Dino off the list."

Gokudera sat back in his chair, "While these are good candidates, I don't really believe this is going to work, Reborn is Tsuna tutor, he never showed that he has feeling for Tsuna."

"Reborn rarely shows any form of emotions."

"And Fon," Gokudera begin to say.

"Also is the same as Reborn."

"Then there is Basil." They all thought about him for a bit. "You know when I think of him, I really don't know what to think."

"That's because there isn't much to think of him, he comes around as much as Iemitsu does."

"True the last thing Tsuna need is a copy of his father, boyfriend style."

"So that still leaves Reborn and Fon and Dino."

"Dino and Tsuna are about as incest as it can be without them being blood related."

So that left Reborn and Fon, Reborn they weren't sure if he was even capable of love. Fon was so calm that they wonder where he put his anger at, but to put that aside the real probably was his facial features he look exactly like Hibari so technically, it would be like dating a replacement, not that Tsuna would be so cruel to do, but if Tsuna did date Fon out of love, close minded people would see it another way. So in truth it wouldn't be fair to Fon.

"You know I just realized something." All eyes turned to him. "The whole point of this meeting was to find somebody kind and/or strong enough to protect Tsuna, you know the whole taking care of him factor. "All we did was name people inside or circle and I never once heard Tsuna _not_ say he was interested in any girls. So shouldn't we be looking for potential candidates around Namimori instead of our inner group?"

They all stared uncomprehending until simultaneously the light bulbs went off in their head and they all face palmed.

"Duhhh." Looks like they have their work cut out for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry for the ultra late fanfiction, but here is an update finally.**

**ATTENTION: ATTENTION: My friends and I made a forum called the Assistance Society. This society is to help everybody out whether you new to fanfiction or a veteran. We're here to help you write your fanfiction, whether you're prone to grammar/spelling errors, or your plot isn't working out and you're not too keen on dropping the story so you're in need of a little assistance, your main characters or OC characters are turning into Mary/Gary Sue/Stu or you just need help in general to write a fanfiction. We are here to help you. Don't be afraid to come to us for some help, we will not be mean or rude or disrespectful of your work if you're in genuine need of help.**

**Please follow this link if you're interested and please tell your friends about it as well: **

** www. /forum/Assistance-Society/128496/**

**This will also be in my profile as well for easier access. Please join all are welcome.**

Love Shot Chapter 5 Finding New Love

Tsuna felt like he was scolding a group of oversize children when he found out what his friends were up to. He didn't need any help with finding a boyfriend. Okay so he needed a little push, but it wasn't like he was in any rush to fine anybody. He was still in love with Hibari, but the boys manage to show him that he wasn't worth waiting for and plus, it was clear that Hibari was over and done with him. The skylark wouldn't even look at him, not like he did when they were dating, but Tsuna did feel lonely. He hated how everybody was pairing off with each other and he was still by himself.

Tsuna wonder if he should just move away from Namimori. His grandfather gave him a huge sum of money after graduating middle school, though he still don't know why, but he wasn't complaining about it now. Maybe he could move to Tokyo, maybe move to Italy. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to seem like he was running away, but he wasn't going to get much of a college education here.

Then there was the feeling of moving back a whole lot. He wasn't quite sure about anything anymore. And the whole breaking up with Hibari shattered any- what's the word for it- confidence? No, not that, resolve? Nope, his self-esteem probably, he doesn't recall ever having to lower his standards for anyone, and maybe that's what he did for Hibari, because let's be honest. Hibari wasn't boyfriend material and Tsuna was being arrogant to think that maybe Hibari would stop being a monster long enough to be a caring, boyfriend. Well he can't be blamed for thinking that since Hibari was the one who asked him out.

Tsuna groan. The whole idea of finding another boyfriend and trying to get your shit together was not an easy thing to multi-task. He looked at his at his friends who were nursing their wounds were still trying to be slick and talk among themselves. He smiled. Their hearts were in the right place, their nose on the other hand wasn't.

…

It was another regular school day and Tsuna was called to the headmaster office for some reason. A lot of his classmate looked at him with pity since nobody has ever been called to the principal office for any reason, not even to deal with suspension or expulsion. To get called to the principal you must've done something terrible. Although that was supposed to put fear into Tsuna, Tsuna couldn't help but have that nagging feeling that he wasn't in trouble, still though.

As he was walking to the third floor he felt a heavy aura behind him. He didn't have to turn to see who it was. After all there were at least five people he knew with deadly aura like his and unfortunately they were scattered across the continent. He turned to his ex-demon of a boyfriend who apparently finished a "killing" spree was glaring at.

"Herbivore what are you doing in the hallway." Tsuna felt a nerve jump. Herbivore? Herbivore?

"I see I was demoted," Tsuna sneered. "Since you clearly didn't hear the announcement I was called to the principal office, thus I don't need your permission to be in the hallways." Hibari snorted. "You know I haven't exactly finished what I wanted to say during our break up, but I could never find the time, words, or the place to say them. Then here you are going on about your daily life as if nothing is wrong, like our break up didn't mean anything to you. So I'll ask you, did you even like me, love me, have any feeling to me, after all we dated for six months surely you felt something for me."

Hibari smirked, "As if I would have feelings for somebody so weak."

Tsuna gave him a condescending smirk, "Eh, that wasn't what you said when I had you under me, panting and nearly begging for mercy. You said I was carnivore under sheep clothing and if I ever wanted to be with you I had to continue being a carnivore, but I couldn't." Hibari eyes flashed as he held his tonfas up ready to strike him in rage. "But I know when I'm not wanted so it's fine. After all I don't have to worry about you being jealous when I find a new boyfriend."

Tsuna left Hibari glowering at his back. Tsuna knew he shouldn't have egged Hibari on and he knew the students in the school were going to have to deal with the back lash, but whatever. He had his small revenge; therefore, he was given a little peace of mind.

…

"Congradulations Tsuna, I can't believe you got an invite to Lobium Private Academy," Gokudera said in awe. Tsuna earned it since he's been top in classes since elementary, so it was to be expected that great things would come out of it.

"Like you should be that surprised, you got an invite as well," Tsuna laughed. As he waved Gokudera invitation around; however, Gokudera had a solemn look. "You're not going." It wasn't a question.

Gokudera sputtered, "Well you know how I feel about my country and well you know that Yamamoto and I are, well, you know…"

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto said in a hush tone.

"No, no, don't even think about apologizing and all that, I shouldn't have assumed that you was going to go with me."

Gokudera looked at Tsuna surprised, "You're going?" Yamamoto and Gokudera eyes widened.

Tsuna gave them a bland smile, "Yeah, you see, I'm not really growing here and things aren't exactly working out for me. While everybody is pairing off with each other and you know planning their future, I haven't even done started. I feel like I'm being held back, so going to Italy might be for the best. Who knows maybe I find a good boyfriend, maybe even a girlfriend at that. Who knows?"

"Tsuna…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm fluent in English and Italian thanks to you Gokudera so I'll fit in just fine in Italy, and I won't be alone too, I have Reborn, Grandpa, Dino-nii, Xanxus…"

"I'll be alright."

…

_**The flight from Japan to Italy will be leaving in thirty minutes. I repeat the flight from Japan to Italy will be leaving in thirty minutes.**_

Tsuna and his mother were the only one at the airport. Everybody had said their goodbyes and saying that they would see him during the holidays and on Skype. Tsuna force them to go to school and not miss a day just for him so with deep reluctances they went to school instead.

"You know if things doesn't work out you can always come back home." Nana said with tears in her eyes. She was sad that her child was leaving and she feared just like her husband that her son would rarely come home.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll make sure to call, email, and come home as often as I can, the coming home part might be a little difficult since I'm not that familiar with Italy traditions, but I will come home at least three times out of a year. Don't worry I won't be like dad okay."

_**Last call to board the plane from Japan to Italy. Last call to board the plane from Japan to Italy.**_

.

.

.

.

**I felt that I should end it like this. Couldn't think of anything better. But really, THE END or not?**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a while and due to popular demand I decided to continue it. Short/ long chapters as usual. I notice that in the previous chapters not much was said about the year or what grade the characters were in so I made a brief mention of it in this chapter. And you guys all asked for certain characters to be with Tsuna so the options are:**

**Giotto**

**Reborn **

**Enma**

**If you have anybody else you want to see Tsuna with be it boy or girl. Please tell me and the one who get the most votes is the one that dates Tsuna. You can either put it in the review or P.M. me. **

**Enjoy**

Love Shot Chapter 6 Milan Italy

Milan Italy wasn't as pleasant as shown on the tour guide booklet. Not surprising though, every country would only show the beauty of their country, their culture, and their people. But Milan was a rather charming/charmless place depending on everybody perspective. Tsuna thought Milan was slightly charming, but he would never live here permanently. The place, Italy had a bit of an appalling side to it. They had flashers, but he guessed that wasn't the worst part of Milan. It'd rain often; there were prostitutes in most areas, most of which were transvestites, but they were extremely nice, they kind of reminded him of Lussuria. They pointed him in the right direction of the school which turned out to be way across the city. By the time he got there it was evening, the whole administrators went into an uproar about him being there. Apparently there was a big, big misunderstanding between Namimori High and Lobium Private Academy. Tsuna was supposed to start in the fall semester not the spring that would explain why he was stood up at the airport. Since he was there the school couldn't just tell him to go back to Japan, not that he would've, but instead they just tested him in and got him as caught up as they could with his class work and other exams that would get him to scrap by during the semester.

All that happened two months ago and it was now April and if Tsuna thought that Milan rained a lot before he was clearly wrong now.

"No mom, everything is fine now, though I'm not even close to finishing half the work I need to finish this semester off with a good grade, the teachers says that when my transcript come over from Namimori, I won't even need to worry about anything." Tsuna took a sip of his coffee and gagged a bit. Another thing he didn't get about Italians was their obsession with coffee. It was hard to find a place that serve tea near the school. You would think that among the ancient churches, expensive shopping areas, and restaurants, you would find at least one Japanese restaurant, but no not one, at least not in this area according to his roommate Enma.

"Don't worry mom everybody has been nothing but hospitable towards me and did everything to make me feel welcome." Tsuna looked out the window and watched the gray clouds fade away. "I'm in a few clubs, nothing major. I met a few people who helped me a lot." Tsuna just smiled as his mother never ceases to worry. He did his best to call and email as much as possible even if it was just to say hello. Since he was in Italy, Reborn made it a habit to sneak into his school whenever he wasn't busy with his job. Everything is fine, in fact I'm about to meet someone at this moment." He could tell his mom is excited. Tsuna blushed at the question his mom asked him. "No, no, this isn't a date. They just offered to take me around Milan and just to show me the sites nothing more nothing less." Tsuna looked up and waved at the person that came through the door of the café. "Look mom I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

The person who was going to give him a tour flashed a warm smile at him and came up to the table.

"Hi Tsuna, are you ready to go?"

…

**Don't forget to vote for the person you wish to see Tsuna date. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorite, and alerting my story. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you're all happy with finding out who will date Tsuna. So far Giotto is leading, with Reborn in second and Enma in Third. This is your last chance to vote before I close the poll tomorrow. **

** Again: **

** Giotto 1****st**** place**

** Reborn 2****nd**** place**

** Enma 3****rd**** place**

*****Please keep in mind I'm keeping a tally for those who P.M. me personally for their choice. So P.M., review, and/or vote on the poll. Once tally up, you'll find out who will be dating Tsuna. You can also make personal choice as well such as:**

** Alheild **

** Kyoko: 1 vote. **

**Have fun and enjoy.**

Love Shot Chapter 7 Missing Tsuna

Kusakabe watched Kyoya as he did his daily duties as the chairman of the discipline committee. It has been two months since Tsuna left Japan and went to Italy and so far things sort of been the same, with the exception of the students going into a temporary uproar about his sudden transfer, but the person reaction he had been watching the most was Kyoya's. Kyoya been tense as of lately, but Kusakabe can honestly say he has no idea what could be annoying him. It couldn't have been about Tsuna at least that what he thinks. Kyoya never showed any signs that he missed or even regret treating Tsuna the way he did.

Kusakabe sighed, "Here's your documents Chairman." Kusakabe really, truly believe that Kyoya and Tsuna were made for each other, but Kyoya was just too stubborn and loves fighting way too much to stop. Kusakabe feared that it will get him killed one day, but nobody can stop him it seem.

Kusakabe opened the file cabinets to sort out the paperwork that Kyoya finished and found something surprising.

…

Kyoya didn't understand why Kusakabe have been hovering around him more and more lately. He didn't mind it seeing that he tolerated him more than anybody else and a few other people he wouldn't admit. He huff silently. Damn herbivores keep staring at him. He has been feeling restless these past few months like his schedule has been disrupted, but technically it wasn't. Something was missing, but for the first time he couldn't figure it out. His pet Hibird, the yellow puff canary-mix bird sat on his desk chipping. He put some bird food down for him.

He heard Kusakabe open up the file cabinet followed by a surprised gasp than a chuckle which made him look up curiously. Kusakabe pulled out a stuff Hibird that Tsuna made. Kyoya stared at the stuff Hibird wondering mildly why it ended up in there, he was looking for it for a while before giving up on it. He remembered Tsuna pouted the whole day away when he found out that he lost the stuff animal. He wondered why he completely forgot about it.

Kyoya flinched in surprise. He couldn't have actually missed the herbivore did he?

…

Gokudera blew out his smoke a little agitated from this morning. He keeps forgetting how popular Tsuna was and still is. He had to deal with Tsuna admirers coming to ask him, no beg him to bring Tsuna back. Believe him when he says he missed Tsuna as well. He miss his comforting smile and his ability to get everybody out of a sticky situation, his kind heart always ready to help people, his athletic prowess and academic smart. He always treated people like they were family even when they threatening to kill him at one point. Gokudera and Yamamoto used to joke about them being Tsuna's right and left hand men. Though it was a joke they, Yamamoto and he, took it seriously. They love Tsuna to the point they would never leave him alone, but then Yamamoto and he got a little closer and closer before they started a relationship and they felt a little guilty for not staying as close as the promised they would, but they knew that Tsuna didn't care and was actually happy for them.

"You're smoking that's not a good sign," Yamamoto came up the steps of the school roof with a huge, cheerful smile that would've fooled others, but not the people close to them. Gokudera could tell that Yamamoto was not happy seeing him with a cigarette and stomped it out.

"I'm fine, just a bit annoyed, missing Tsuna and all and the school just won't stop bothering me about him. Begging me to bring him back and shit," Gokudera flopped down on the roof and heaved a great big sigh.

"Are you regretting not going with him," Yamamoto asked. He knew Gokudera partially stay for him, but they could've easily done a long distance relationship, but the other reason why he stayed was because of other issues. One particularly dealing with his home life.

"No, I don't, I'm not ready to go back to my country, not when I have every intention of not going," Gokudera rolled onto his stomach. "But it will only be a matter of time before I have to go back."

"You're contradicting yourself."

Gokudera shrug, "My whole life is a contradiction, but do you miss Tsuna?"

"Of course I do, but from the few times we talk he seemed a bit happier, you know stress free, I think him being away from home is a good thing." Yamamoto smiled. "Though I'm mildly concern about Tsuna's love life, but I guess it's more important to get adjusted to his new school before he starts to date."

No sooner than he said that, the door to the roof flung open and Lambo was breathing extra hard like he ran across the school, he probably did.

"Lambo are you," Yamamoto was cut off as he and Gokudera stood up to see what commotion was all about.

"You guys won't believe this," Lambo said with a grin on his face. "Tsuna went on a date yesterday."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ack, I might a couple of chapters and label it as complete. This went completely off the rail that I intended it for it to be. **

**.**

Love Shot Chapter 8 Blue Sky

Tsuna wasn't so big on the Italian religion culture side, being Atheist himself; it was rather annoying seeing a lot of churches with Virgin Mary and Jesus all over. It was nice at first the art work and all, but it wasn't something he like to surround myself with, which made him curious to see where his so called date was going to take me. Tsuna already walked along the tourist site when he first moved here, but where else could he taking him.

They walked and chatted a bit, they had a lot of things in common especially not so nice break ups. Enma talked about what happened with his relationship and Tsuna talked about his. It's not the usual topic you would have on the first date, but the two didn't mind. Enma took him into another part of town far away from the original tourist site instead they were walking to a clock tower.

"So what's your family like," Enma asked as the two sat down with the food they bought from the concession stands twenty floors down. They were sitting at the top of the clock tower Tsuna shivered. It might've been April, but the chill was still there.

"My family is crazy, but so loveable." Tsuna said with a huge smile on his face. "They do the craziest things that just make me so mad sometimes, but they always had good intentions even when their plans fail terribly. I miss them."

The nostalgic look on Tsuna face didn't go unnoticed by Enma. "Then why did you leave?"

"I needed to get away from my old life since I hit a wall, my ex, plague my life, so I needed to get away from him, I couldn't move as well as I wanted to with him still being by my side, so I hop a plane and flew all the way over here." Tsuna said looking at the vast blue sky above him like it was supposed to drop an answer to his question. "Was it the right thing to do? Who knows? Am I happy? Who knows?"


End file.
